Eppur Si Muove
by Phoenix-DG
Summary: Todo cambia, en este Universo Alterno, Harry es el Heredero, pero lo creen muerto tras su secuestro al termino de su segundo año, ¿Que pasara con el Niño que Vivio? ¿Quien los salvara de Lord Voldemort?


Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling por ende no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.

Intento creare un ambiente RPG con detalles preliminares, en fin, sigo.

Aquí les pongo mi historia llamada Eppur Si Muove, primera parte de esta saga que espero y les guste, saludos y comenzamos con este viaje que pesa "Y sin embargo se mueve"

Canción con la que escribí este capítulo fue: Manic Depression de Emilie Autumn

* * *

**Eppur Si Muove**

**By**

**Phoenix-DG**

* * *

Prologo

_Narran unos antiguos pergaminos, que la magia que hoy en día conocemos, no es la misma que antes llego a existir…_

_Aquella magia antigua, la que todos conocían y vivían en armonía era la más poderosa que jamás existió._

_Escrito con tinta color sangre y letra desordenada escribieron lo que antes pasó, lo que pasará y lo que hoy en día se vive…_

* * *

_En una sala poco iluminada dos personas se encontraban en un enfrentamiento de razones._

_-¿¡Sabes lo que ocasionaras si los traes, Caín!?- Grito una mujer de veintitantos años, cabello castaño claro, con un par de ojos celestes._

_El susodicho sonrió de lado su cabello cenizo y ojos aguamarina destellaron con la luz que se filtro por unos segundos…_

_-Por dios Agatha, tranquiliza tu mente un poco y ponte a pensar- Le susurro con una melodiosa voz._

_-¡Ponte a pensar tú!- le gruño – No puedes tenerlos a todos aquí…_

_La habitación se ilumino de nuevo, los estantes con libros de muchos colores y tamaños se dejaron entrever, un par de sillones se encontraban de espaldas a la llamada Agatha, mientras, recargado sobre un escritorio con elegancia, se encontraba el sujeto Caín._

_Sus miradas conectaron, la aguamarina con burla entremezclada con esperanza, la celeste con miedo y resignación._

_Tras un par de segundos en silencio Agatha hundió sus hombros y dejándose caer al sillón se dio por vencida._

_-¿Cómo los traerás?- un suspiro mezclado con un bufido_

_Una pequeña risa salió del muchacho ocasionando una mirada asesina de Agatha._

_-Le pediré ayuda a Chronos- Le respondió con simpleza._

_La chica lo miro por unos segundos antes de volver a dialogar._

_-Sabes que los Herederos no pueden pasar la barrera de edad…-_

_-Lo sé- le interrumpió – Por eso Chronos me ayudará_

_Mientras ella se levantaba de su mullido sillón, el se encamino a la puerta de salida de aquel despacho._

_-Caín- Lo nombro sosteniendo un poco su voz, el muchacho detuvo su andar mas no la miro- Sabes que una vez adentro, ellos no saldrán hasta el momento adecuado_

_El muchacho no cambio su postura, solo le contesto._

_-Lo sé- Salió de la sala dejando una enorme preocupación en la muchacha castaña._

* * *

_El pasillo se hallaba iluminado lentamente. Caín tomo su camino por la derecha, bajo un par de escaleras en forma de espiral y paso el enorme ventanal de una bestia mitológica conocida como Minotauro._

_Torció en la siguiente intersección a la derecha, pasó un par de puertas y en la séptima toco un par de veces._

_Al no obtener respuesta siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo donde una escalera en espiral terminaba en el primer piso._

_Camino dos pasillos más y termino en una enorme puerta de dos palmos más alta que él, la abrió de par en par y un sol anaranjado lo recibió de frente, un bosque rodeaba su entorno y cerca de un lago de aguas cristalinas se encontraba un joven._

_Su pelo color arena contrastaban violentamente con sus ojos violetas._

_-Así que aquí es donde te escondías, ¿eh? Chronos- una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el susodicho._

_-Sabes que siempre que puedo estoy aquí- Le susurro, el viento mecía las copas de los arboles junto con sus cabellos, el sol resplandeció iluminando todo de un color anaranjado muy intenso._

_-Necesito tu ayuda…_

_-Lo sé- lo cortó mientras se ponía de píe, una luz intensa lo rodeo completamente cambiándolo de forma, ahora era un anciano, sus arrugas demostraban su sabiduría y sus ojos lo confirmaban._

_-Odio que hagas eso- le informo mientras seguía el paso lento, pero seguro del anciano._

_-Lo sé- volvió a susurrar, su voz un poco más grave y misteriosa de lo que antes había sido._

_Caminaron hasta las escaleras que llevaban al séptimo piso, ahí recorrieron el mismo pasillo que Caín había tomado desde que toco la puerta deteniéndose en la misma._

_Chronos giro la perilla y empujo la puerta dándole paso a su acompañante, el cual, cauto, paso con delicadeza el umbral._

_Una nueva luz ilumino el cuerpo del anciano, volviéndose ahora un niño de no más de doce años de edad._

_-Y, ¿A qué época quieres ir, Caín?- La voz por tercera vez le había cambiado, a una mas aniñada pero sin dejar atrás ese misterio que envolvía su persona._

_Caín tomando un profundo respiro le contesto._

_-A la época de cada uno de los Herederos._

_Chronos lo miro intensamente, antes de estirar su brazo derecho hacia la nada. Una pequeña brizna nació de su mano, extendiéndose sobre y debajo de su palma. Como si mercurio se tratase se estiro hacia el techo y bajo hasta el suelo pero sin tocarlos. Enredó sus dedos alrededor de la mezcla que se había formado, parecida a un tubo._

_Cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron la mezcla está brillo incandescentemente tomando la forma final de un báculo, con una bola de cristal en el pico, rodeada por cinco aros dorados y terminando en una tipo cabeza de flecha._

_Le dio dos giros completos arriba de su cabeza, susurro unas palabras y su báculo brillo. Dejando una estela por donde pasaba, volvió a susurrar un par de palabras creando un hexagrama en el suelo._

_-Colócate en el centro- le susurro a Caín, el cual sin chistar lo hizo._

_Chronos se puso en posición contraria del Enviado y danzando a su alrededor coloco runas y símbolos desconocidos para el muchacho entorno al hexagrama el cual empezó a rotar en sentido contrario a la del ritual._

_La luz se extendió y termino cuando Chronos colocó la última runa haciendo que el hexagrama rotara cada vez más rápido y su luz iluminara el techo._

_Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo antes de que el Vortex desapareciera al cenizo._

_-Buen viaje, Caín- Susurro el Amo del Tiempo – Que los dioses y Astros te protejan._

* * *

_Despertó en un plano boscoso, su cabeza daba vueltas sin control, se encontraba mareado y asqueado._

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras a la vez se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas, tomo un par de respiros antes de levantarse completamente._

_Levanto su cabeza y miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar, miro su muñeca derecha y vio la pulsera del tiempo que Chronos le dio para saber cuántos viajes le quedaban, la observo detenidamente._

_-Dos- simplemente susurro – Falta el Amo de los Elementos y regreso a casa – su sonrisa se marco al decir lo último._

_Suspiro sonoramente, sabía que este heredero era el más complicado, no por él en sí, sino por la gente que lo rodeaba._

_Emprendió su caminar, quizás un poco apresurado y nervioso, pero no dejaba de ser firme y constante, la espesura del bosque no dejaba entrar totalmente los rayos del sol amarillo de esta tierra. Conforme avanzaba la espesura empezaba a decrecer dejando a la vista un imperioso castillo._

_-Hogwarts siempre fue, es y será un castillo lleno de misterios- Susurro Caín llegando a la orilla del bosque prohibido, se coloco la capucha de su capa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de doble hoja._

_Pasó por el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid, y se detuvo inesperadamente a mitad de su camino._

_-¡Demonios!- Expreso tomando un pequeño dije que se encontraba en una pulsera en su muñeca izquierda –Dumbledore…_

_Su expresión cambio, de una serena a una de pánico puro, sus nervios nacieron a flor de piel y solo atinó a correr en contra de ese castillo, llegando a las puertas de roble las hecho abajo con solo tocarlas, causando un alboroto que no debía de pasar._

_Se encontró de frente con un profesor de pelo grasoso y nariz ganchuda; el cual se quedo pasmado de verlo._

_Aguamarina impactaron en los negros del profesor de Pociones dejándolo en un shock por saber quién era._

_El encapuchado tomo las escaleras centrales del vestíbulo, corrió por el pasillo y torció en la intersección a la izquierda, sus pasos cada vez eran más rápidos las zancadas lo llevaban a saltarse escalones de las escaleras, sus hombros cada dos por tres chocaban con los alumnos del colegio que pasaban por ahí, subió unas escaleras más y un hechizo lo regreso al pasillo del piso de abajo. Su espalda trono contra el frío suelo._

_-Caín- Lo nombro una voz calmada, un par de ojos azules enmarcados en unos anteojos de media luna hicieron vibrar al de ojos aguamarina._

_-Dumbledore- Le contesto de la misma forma – ¿Ahora así recibes a tus invitados?- Le pregunto con sorna._

_-Tú no eres un invitado mío, Caín- Le comunico mientras descendía las escaleras de roble- Derribaste la puerta del colegio, de mí colegio._

_Caín se puso de pie, bajo su capucha, sus ojos aguamarina miraron intensamente los azules de Dumbledore, trono sus nudillos al unísono y lo retó._

_-No vas a impedir que me lo lleve_

_-Claro que si, el es… él es mi protegido- Le informó- Esta bajo mi jurisdicción_

_La risa cargada de sorna de Caín retumbo por el pasillo._

_-¿Sabes que es lo que detecte llegando al lugar, Dumbledore?- lo cuestiono, la mirada de Dumbledore brillaba como pocas veces jamás lo vieron, una mezcla de duda y miedo- Había un rastro muy conocido y perseguido por los de mi especie._

_Los ojos de Dumbledore se dieron el lujo de brillar con un atisbo de duda, rozando ya el miedo puro._

_-No se dé que me hablas, Caín- Le susurro Dumbledore con una mirada cansina._

_-Lo sabes- Le contradijo - Pero eso no me importa ahora, solo vengo a llevármelo._

_Caín dio dos pasos para atrás sacando a su vez de su capa de viaje su varita de caoba negra colocándose casi al instante en posición de ataque._

_Dumbledore solo levanto un poco su varita, manteniendo siempre su mirada fija en los movimientos de su enemigo._

_-Venga ya- Le susurro Caín antes de que un rayo color amarillo emergiera de su varita a una velocidad deslumbrante._

_Este impacto en un escudo blanco que el anciano mago había convocado previamente._

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Caín?- Su voz denotaba una pisca de burla –Antes eras más fuerte._

_-Lo sigo siendo- su sonrisa se ladeo por unos segundos._

_Un nuevo conjuro impacto en la espalda de Caín mandándolo escaleras arriba y aterrizando a los pies del Director._

_-¿Estás bien, Albus?- la voz de Severus Snape inundo los sentidos del invasor._

_Aun desde el piso la mirada iracunda que tenia Caín se sentía hasta en el aire._

_-¡Tú!- gruño mientras se ponía de pie a una velocidad no humana – ¡No tienes por qué meterte en los asuntos que no te van ni vienen!_

_Snape reacio a ceder mando una maldición azul cristalino, dicha maldición impacto en el pecho del susodicho desapareciéndolo al instante._

_-¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamaron el Director y Profesor al unísono, al mismo tiempo una carcajada sonaba a sus espaldas._

_Dando media vuelta se encontraron a un Caín traslucido, cargando en sus brazos un alumno, no cualquier alumno, sino más bien uno de cabello negro azabache, mirada esmeralda oculto tras sus parpados y piel un tanto tostada._

_-No puedes detener el curso del Destino, Albus- Sonrió cansinamente Caín – Sabes lo que te espera…- Sin agregar más desapareció llevándose con él a Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió._

_

* * *

_

**_Bien este solo es el Prologo, no se si agrade o digan que hay Gary o Mary Sue pues francamente no es mi primer historia pero si quiero que sea la mejor que pueda hacer. acepto criticas, buenas criticas, y no ofensas._**

_**Saludos buen finde.**  
_


End file.
